El Rojo Precioso
by BadWolf23
Summary: Ambos sabían que lo inevitable era eso, inevitable. Sin embargo, las promesas están para cumplirlas. [SPOILERS del final del anime]


**Título:** El Rojo Precioso.

**Disclaimer:** _K Project_ no me pertenece de la misma forma en la que no me pertenecen sus personajes, pues son propiedad de _GoRA_.

**Personajes:** Anna y Mikoto, principalmente.

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic contiene spoilers del final de la primera temporada del anime (prácticamente es la última escena del anime), avisados quedáis.

**Nota de la autora:** Personalmente no soy muy fan de la pareja Mikoto/Anna, pero está escrito con la única intención de dedicarlo a mi compi de escritura cibernética (**xxEtsuko_chanxx**) que fue quién me descubrió este anime, y a todos los fans de dicha pareja y _K Project_ en general.

* * *

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met._

Los ojos violáceos de la pequeña seguían fijos más allá de aquel puente grotescamente desfigurado, humedeciéndose a cada milésima de segundo que pasaba. Su ceño se encontraba levemente fruncido y sus pequeñas manos, ahora puños, temblaban por la rabia, la pena y la sensación de impotencia. Todo a su alrededor había oscurecido, pero no por la noche. Todo se había silenciado, pero no por el sueño. Unos pequeños copos de nieve del color más virginal caían tímidamente sobre su cabellera y sus hombros, empapándola. Pero ella no hacía nada al respecto. Nada le importaba ya. Sentía el frío que se le clavaba en los huesos de una forma especial. Sabía que el significado de calidez se acababa de borrar de su diccionario y que, a partir de aquel mismo instante, sería aquella frialdad la que la acompañaría el resto de sus días.

_"¿Dónde habían quedado todas aquellas promesas, Mikoto? Me prometiste el rojo precioso. Me prometiste que todos podían cometer errores, que estarías bien. Era mentira, ¿verdad, Mikoto?"_

Ella gritó su nombre con tanta fuerza que, por un mero instante, creyó que se quedaría afónica. Que se desgarraría las cuerdas vocales. Gritó su nombre una sola vez, deseando ver emerger su figura entre el humo con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios y bromeando sobre la lucha, su espada de Damocles y los Azules. Se acercaría a ella y le recordaría que todo había sido una pesadilla y que los sueños no tenían porque cumplirse. Porque tendría que ser eso: una broma. Una suciamente asquerosa broma del destino. Quizá ahora abriría sus ojitos en una realidad más bonita que esa, apoyada en el brazo tendido de Mikoto, quién dormiría apaciguadamente a su lado. La nieve seguiría cayendo alrededor de ambos, pero no los tocaría, pues se fundiría antes de alcanzarlos gracias al poder de su Rey. Mikoto. Quizá en esa realidad más bonita, Mikoto despertaría y decidiría abandonar la Isla-Escuela tras lograr su venganza por Tatara, evitando el enfrentamiento con los azules. Quizá por el motivo de haber entrado en razón y abdicar de su puesto. Por lo menos, en esa realidad más bonita, Mikoto seguiría vivo.

Pero el nivel de Weismann había desaparecido en su totalidad, sabía que no volvería y, sin embargo, cuando vio que en aquel puente emergía una silueta de entre el polvo, no pudo evitar que la humedad en sus ojos se volvieran lágrimas que se escurrieron imponentes por sus suaves y pálidas mejillas. En los cinco segundos que tardó aquella silueta anónima en tener nombre, Anna sacó sus esperanzas más remotas del milagro más imposible. Pero los sueños no podían ser erróneos. Ella no tenía sueños erróneos, y aquella silueta no hico otra cosa que recordárselo.

— ¡Es el capitán! — exclamó uno de los azules.

Anna fue capturada por unos brazos a los cuales no opuso resistencia alguna, y no necesitó voltearse hacia el rostro de aquel hombre para saber que se trataba de Izumo Kusanagi. Fue él quien la llevó con el resto del HOMRA, y ahí permaneció, en los brazos de él, viendo cómo, de entre los gritos en honor al tercer rey, surgía el precioso rojo. De un salto bajó y corrió a pocos metros de la orilla, fijando sus vidriosos ojos hacia el cielo, donde el precioso rojo se fundía con la blanca nieve creando un precioso espectáculo de oscuridad y rojo. Sonrió, con la pena en sus ojos.

* * *

— Mikoto — le había llamado ella.

— Hm — gruñó él con suavidad, girando la cabeza hacia ella con los ojos entreabiertos.

Ella le miró desde abajo, tímida pero a su vez directa.

— ¿Seguirás esperando? — le preguntó Anna, cálidamente acurrucada a su lado mientras que a su alrededor, la nieve cubría el bosque de la Isla-Escuela.

— Sí — respondió él, tan seco como siempre. Ella sabía qué quería decir aquello.

— Pero me prometiste que me mostrarías el rojo precioso… — le recordó ella, sin intención de volver a introducir el tema de porqué debería de ir con más cuidado con su nivel de Weismann, pues podía repetir lo sucedido en el cráter de Kagutsu y, sobre todo, las señales que daban sus pesadillas. Sabía que él también había soñado con aquello.

Él vaciló unos instantes sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

— Siempre cumplo mis promesas — le recordó él, justo antes de dejarle caer un fugaz beso en la raíz del cabello de ella.

Anna asintió y se acurrucó más a él, reposando su cabecita en su pecho. Terminó por cerrar los ojos a los pocos segundos. Le bastó con oír aquello para saber que era verdad, de la misma forma que le bastó escuchar aquello para evadir lo que sabía que estaba por venir. Sonrió secretamente antes de quedarse dormida una vez más.

_But loving him was red_


End file.
